Diskussion:Kriegs-Doctor/@comment-95.91.203.70-20140821102107
Tatsächlich macht die Einordnung des „Kriegs-Doctors“ einiges an Probleme. Tatsächlich hatte ich mit der gesamten Folge: „The Day of the Doctor“ so manches Problem weil der ganze Inhalt der Folge nicht so recht zum Verlauf der Serie passen wollte. Das Grundproblem fängt schon mit der Aussage, das Gallifrey vernichtet wurde, an. Denn spätenstens seit der Folge: „Das Ende der Zeit“ ist klar das Gallifrey nicht gefallen, sondern in einem Zeitschloss gefangen ist. Will man diese Folge Natlos in das „Doctor-Who“ Universum einfügen muss man etwas Tricksen und den Betrachtungswinkel ändern: Machen wir uns den Spaß und Verschieben die Folge 103 „The Day of the Doctor“ auf 1 und beginnen damit die Serie: Was würden wir sehen? Die Serie würde mit der zukünftigen Inkarnation des Elften Doctors beginnen. Dieser Doctor hat als Kriegs-Doctor Gallifrey vernichtet und den „Ewigen Krieg“ beendet. Der Elfte Doctor hat deswegen so starke Schuldgefühle das er die Existens des „Kriegs-Doctors“ leugnet. Er bezeichnet ihn sogar als sein größtes Geheimnis. Sobald der „Kriegs-Doctor“ auf der Bildfläche erscheint betrachtet man die Folge nur noch aus dessen Sicht. Der KD möchte den Krieg beenden und stiehlt dazu die mächtigste Waffe die je von den Timelords entwickelt wurde. Eine Waffe die so mächtig ist das sie ein eigenes Bewusstsein erschaffen hat und über die Macht verfügt den Zeitvortex zu manipulieren. Um sicherzustellen ob der KD Gallifrey wirklich mit Hilfe der Waffe vernichten will konfrontiert es ihn mit seinen zukünftigen Inkarnation. (Diese Inkarnation basieren auf der Grundlage das der KD die Waffe mit Erfolg zum Einsatz gebracht hat.) Beide berichten das sie wegen der Vernichtung unter unendlichen Schuldgefühlen leiden. Nach einigem Hin und Her entschließen sich die drei Doktoren Gallifrey in der Zeit einzufrieren. Aus dem Betrachtungswinkel des KD ändert sich mit dieser Handlung so einiges. Den er hat damit seine eigene Zukunft verändert. Folgerichtig hat das Gesehene nie Stattgefunden und seine Zukunft löst sich auf. Am Ende der Folge erfolgt die Inkarnation in den Neunten Doktor und die Serie kann damit beginnen das er Rose über den Weg läuft. Somit wäre die Folge nahtlos in das Universum eingefügt. Bleibt am Ende noch die Frage nach dem Platz des KD in der Reihenfolge. Tatsächlich macht eine Einordung des KDs zwischen den achten und neunten Doctors Sinn. Immerhin wird dieses in „The Night of the Doctor“ gezeigt. Allerdings braucht es hier eine gewaltige Sonderstellung. Die Sonderstellung des KD ist nötig um das Erscheinen der anderen Doctoren zu erklären. Denn es stellt sich die Frage wie bereits der erste Doctor mit der Berechnung von der Verschiebung Gallifreys angefangen haben kann wenn dieser keine Verbindung zum KD gehabt hätte. Hier kann man den Trank der Priesterin Ohila erfolgreich einfügen. Dieses Elixier brachte den Achten Doctor dazu zum KD zu werden und stellt eine außergewöhnliche Regeneration (Mit Verbindung zu allen anderen Doctoren) auf Grundlage einer normalen Regeneration da. Damit bleibt die Anzahl der Zyklen unberührt. Demnach ist der KD am Ende der Folge auch nicht aus Altersgründen Regeneriert, sondern weil er seine Aufgabe als KD erfüllt hatte. Nur so macht seine Aussage: „ Ja. Oh das ergibt Sinn“ einen Sinn.